


Virgin

by HannaM



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: Shiraishi ventures into new territory with Ichika.





	Virgin

He's never let anyone get this close before, never even considered it. Sex is for human beings with messy emotions and passions, not for Kageyuki Shiraishi, the shell Number 14 wears.   
  
But as far as Ichika's concerned, he's real, flesh and blood and worth loving. More curious still: worth lusting after. Oh, she is a funny one!   
  
And despite what his thorough research suggests, it's not her body that sends his blood pumping, not entirely anyway. It's the look in her eyes when she sees him looking, the cute blush on her cheeks and the way she says _“Shiraishi"_ like it means something.  
  
Of course, he’s hardly indifferent to her body. If he were, he wouldn’t be doing this, wouldn’t allow himself to cross this line. But it’s the imperfections that fascinate him most, the stretch marks, the calluses, the occasional bruise or scratch. He enjoys the unveiling of every part of her, including the parts that make her squirm with embarrassment at his intent regard. Those imperfections make up Ichika’s body, and it is Ichika that compels him beyond reason.  
  
Sex. Perhaps it's a more interesting concept than he'd given it credit for.


End file.
